The present invention has the scope of supplying a device and a process for protecting and handling bank notes and valuables.
It is well-known that the holding or keeping of bank notes and valuables, e.g. valuables such as documents, bonds, precious objects and money of various types, is done in many cases using safes or safety cubicles. These safes or the like protect the contents thereof only when they remain closed and preferably when there is an opening at a fixed time thereof, this time being not immediately modifiable.
Yet it is well-known that, when frequent drawing or deposit or control operations are performed, the use of safes or the like increases in a limited manner the safety, as the safes must practically remain open or must be immediately opened by the working personnel, and from the moment of the opening of a safe access is allowed to all valuables held therein. Therefore the eventual robberies or thefts are increased in some manner by the possibility of an intervention in a moment in which a safe or the like is open, or by the possibility of obtaining the opening of the safe by the working personnel, and by the following possibility of immediate appropriation of the whole contents thereof. It is also true that in the presence of real necessity of frequent handling or exchanges of bank notes and valuables the use of safes or the like must be rejected, since it is practically foreseen that they will always remain open, but as compensation for this absence of protection there is an increase in the protection in the environment in which the operations are carried out and above all it is attempted to impose limitations of the quantity of money available. Yet it is evident that these limits can be in some cases a serious obstacle in the execution of the work.
Finally it must be pointed out that the handling and storing of bank notes and valuables has been shown in many cases to be at an inadequate safety level, or a limited efficiency level.